Something Else
by pinklebutterfly
Summary: Creatures such as these...not completely human, being in a relationship where both senses are heightened may be deadly. DRAMIONE


**Disclaimer: i do not own any right toward the harry potter series...merely the plot to ths story.**

**AN: I've never tried a Harry Potter fic before let alone a Dramione one. Please tell me what you think and if i should bother trying to continue it! All reviews welcome!**

**Seventh year, the war is over...byby Voldi...the rest should be gradually explained.

* * *

**

Draco walked aimlessly through the empty corridor, it was dark and way past curfew. He had no real reason to be there, but he was bored and had nothing else to do, he felt like going for a midnight stroll, normally he would've taken a route around the lake, but tonight it was raining so the desserted corridors of the school would have to do. 

He hummed to himself quite contently, enjoying his own voice as it echoed off the walls. There was no need to fear being caught by teachers in this corridor, it was too late, the prime hours of catching students out past curfew had already past and the only person left patrolling was Filch, who refused to set foot in this corridor since it was dedicated to dogs...and he was most definitely not a dogs person.

He paused near a window, enjoying the silence with the exception of the whisper from the calming breeze, he was brought out of his reverie by a thumping noise coming from further down the corridor. The logic of his mind told him to turn around and tuck himself into his bed, whatever the thumping noise was oviously wasn't any of his business and had he been doing the right thing he wouldn't be here, hearing the noise at all. But he was a Malfoy, a stubborn creature, he wasn't supposed to be a coward, he was also naturally curious and those factors urged him to investigate.

The thumping sounded to become louder and more aggressive the closer he got, his breathing also increased in volume, or maybe that was just his senses strengthening, a natural instinct. That theory flew out the window as soon as he reached the door that he was quite positive contained the source of the noise, but as soon as he laid a finger on the thick wooden door, the original silence returned.

Draco only took a moment, contemplating whether or not his mind was playing tricks on him, before conluding that he was a Malfoy and they were too superior to have mental malfunctions. He gently pushed the door open, this time a new noise filled his ears, this one was a musical one, a mix of a light tinkering of bell and the flowing sound of a violin. This room was so bright unlike the darkness from the corridors and deserted classrooms, there was also a light blue, sparkling mist that seemed to lightly blanket the room.

He left one hand holding the door opened, he wasn't stupid, this place may have looked calm, magical...welcoming, but looks were often deceiving.

A red figure made its way toward him, stopping about fifteen feet away. Whatever this creature was, she was beautiful, she may have been a red colour from head to toe, but it wasn't the disgusting red like when someone had been working out and had turned red form exhaustion, or the red that one turns when extremely angered or embarrassed.

Her skin was a light shade of red, nearly pink, her hair was also very red, more red than a Weasley's mop, that had more of an orange or brown tinge to it, this creature's hair was a pure red, that flowed mystically through the air in light curls.

Draco's eyes dropped down further, the low cut dress was a red that matched her hair except for the swirling embroidery that was a darker red and was magically moving, like a wizard picture, but on her dress. The dress flowed freely at her sleeves as well as below her waist then finished off in a more torn look.

As his gaze continued down he noted that she was shoeless, which led to the discovery that she was actually levitating there. She seemed so human, but Draco knew better, there was no way she was a complete human, she was something else,

"What are you?" he asked quietly as looked up to meet her eyes which were a bright emerald shade of green, there was something angelic about them.

She heard him, but didn't answer, instead her lips curved into a satisfied smile as her eyes drank him in. The creature made it's first noise since Draco had entered the room, this was an animalistic purr followed by a fighting change in eye colour toward a honey brown then a struggling whisper of _'Malfoy...stupid ferret' _he read the tone of the voice, it sounded like a plea and a warning all at once.

He had no time to ponder over the tone of voice before her eyes also turned red and her body darted madly towards him, his reflexes were quick, he jumped out of the room, his hand slamming the door after him, only to be hit with another thud as the creature connected with it form the other side.

His breathing was quite ragged now, as he calmed himself down from the shock, _'What in the bloody hell just happened?' _before he could recount the event, a screeching screaming noise with a mixture of growls was heard through the door, causing Draco to jump back a bit. The sound of nails scratching against the wood mixed with the screeching told Malfoy he needed to get away quick before teachers came.

As he ran towards the Slytherin Common room his thoughts wondered, _'That creature was awfully familiar...her face it looked alot like...the mudbloods?...No it couldn't be...this thing was very red...and beautiful,and had green eyes...no wait its eyes changed...and mudblood is not red...or beautiful, plus she has bushy brown hair...but other than that their resemblence was uncanny...what was it that thing said...Malfoy, stupid ferret...no!...There was no way, Hermione Granger?!!!'_

"Draco...Draco...oi Malfoy!" 'SPLASH!'

"Ugh! Blaise...what the fuck are you doing?" growled Malfoy, dripping with cold water.

"You were mumbling in your sleep again, tossing and turning and all that shit," said Blaise calmly as he threw the jug into a corner.

Malfoy sat up and felt his sheets, they were drenched in cold sweat...again,

"Bad dream," Draco sighed, no longer aggressive,

"The hot, red, crazy chick again?" Blaise questioned,

"Yep,"

"That's been going on for months now," Blaise commented,

"Since these Summer holidays actually,"

"Damn, well get some sleep Malfoy, you should still be able to get an hour or so in before we need to get up for class," Blaise returned to his side of the room.

Malfoy tore of his bed covers and grabbed a clean, light blanket before getting back into bed, but he couldn't sleep anymore, his mind was too active to allow him the luxury of a full night's rest.

* * *

**I already told you all reviews are welcome...so tell me what you think...i know you want to**


End file.
